5 year school reunion
by green-potted-plant
Summary: Ron/Hermione fluff... please r/r


Disclaimer, I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
5 year School reunion.  
  
Ron starred at himself in the mirror, he felt ridiculous, but then again he always did when he was wearing dress robes. At least this time they weren't maroon or lacy, instead they were a radiant shade of midnight blue. He'd come a long way since school, despite dire predictions from his professors and brothers he had made it as a successful aurora, he couldn't wait till the school reunion. But not because he had proved so many people wrong because Hermione might be there. Hermione.Ron's one true love. He had tried so hard to explain to her how he felt on graduation but he could never get the courage to say. Sighing he attempted to smooth down his hair, it had been so long since they had seen each other, they used to write but after a couple of years they lost touch. Hermione had a very demanding muggle job and hadn't even managed to come to Harry and Ginny's wedding, but Harry had told him she had sworn faithfully that she would manage to come to the five-year anniversary of their graduation from Hogwarts. Ron sighed again, he hadn't seen her in so long, he just prayed that she was still single. He'd wasted so much time and now he would finally get the chance to tell her how he felt. In just a few minutes he would apperate over to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione wandered through her apartment slowly, it had been a long day and she was exhausted. She caught her reflection in a mirror, she'd changed a lot since school, her hair was much longer and she'd finally managed to tame it, she'd lost weight and developed. At twenty-three she was a successful young businesswoman. This is what her family had wanted, and for a while she thought maybe this is what she wanted too. But now.she wished she'd stayed in the magic world and not returned to the muggle world. Her parents had always supported her they'd been so proud when they'd discovered her to be a witch. But they'd always assumed that she would end up utilising her intelligence in the muggle world and not wasting it by pursuing a witch career. Now it felt like she had wasted her magical abilities by staying here. Maybe that had nothing to do with it; maybe it was all to do with him.Ron. She missed him so much, his smile, his jokes, his flame red hair. She just wanted to see him again, but he was probably married with four kids by now. She sighed she was looking forward to going back to Hogwart's, back to the magic. Back to her friends, back to Ron. Walking into her bedroom she picked up her plastic covered gown. Peeling back the plastic she examined it. The gown was more glamorous and extravagant than she would have liked but she wanted to look special for Ron. She changed quickly and then began to style her hair. She was just about to apperate when the phone rang; it was one of her clients and by the sound of it they were in yet another crisis situation.  
  
Ron gazed around the room he spotted his little sister and brother in law Harry, heading towards him. "'Lo Harry, Ginny." He mumbled. "Great to see you Ron, no date?" Harry asked with a smile. Ron scanned the room again, looking for Hermione. "She's not here Ron." Ginny said gently, she hated the fact that her brother was still pining for Hermione, she had been so sure that they'd get together eventually but she couldn't stand the thought of him never moving on. Ron blushed and looked away suddenly. "Huh, who's not here?" Harry and Ginny smiled slightly; Ron was the most unconvincing liar that they'd ever meet. Ginny humoured him; "Hermione, she said she's be here but she hasn't turned up." She promised, Ron thought, she will be here. "It's still early, maybe she just got held up at work or something." After a few minutes of talking Harry and Ginny excused themselves to dance. Leaving Ron by himself. He gazed around the room again and mentally scolded himself, who was he kidding? She wasn't coming. Why would she? Hermione had a great job, a whole new life in the muggle world; she had nothing calling her back here? Certainly not him. Turning slightly he quickly exited out of one of the side doors, walking silently he headed down to the lake.  
  
Hermione apperated into the entrance hall and glanced around, she could hear soft music, laughing and talking coming from the main hall. As she walked through the large double doors she took a steadying breath; she was about to see him. Glancing up at the grand father clock she saw that she was over an hour late, she'd missed the first dance and the first speeches. But that didn't matter to her now, all that mattered was that she would finally get her chance to tell Ron that she loved him. But she couldn't see him now, searching the room for the tell-ale Weasley flame red hair she saw Ginny and Harry dancing. Hurrying over to them she tapped Ginny on the shoulder and they both she and Harry turned. "Hermione! You made it!" Harry exclaimed in shock as he hugged his old friend. "It's great to see you!" Ginny cried as she too hugged Hermione. Hermione smiled and quickly said hello and explained the reason behind her lateness. "I don't suppose that Ron's here?" Hermione looked down at the floor and asked shyly, a bright pink blush spread across her cheeks. Ginny smiled, perhaps there was still hope after all, "Sure, I think I saw him head down to the lake about twenty minutes ago." "Thanks, I better go.say hi. I'll see you guy's later." After hugging the two of them again quickly she wandered off towards the door, grabbing two glasses of Champagne as she went.  
  
Ron slung flat pebbles across the surface of the lake, he watched them skip across the water a few times before they sunk into the murky depths. This was supposed to be their second chance but Hermione hadn't even showed up. He heard someone walk up behind him, probably Harry or Ginny wanting to cheer him up or return to the party, a champagne glass appeared over his shoulder he took it and mumbled a very quiet thanks, then gazed back over the lakes surface. Whoever was here with him wasn't talking, he turned slowly to see who was there. His eyes fell on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: Hermione was there, wearing a dress of pale blue and magnolia, it was strapless and her creamy white shoulders were exposed. Her hair was half down and half up with a small bun securing some hair away from her beautiful face, the moonlight shone from her hair making it appear as if she had a golden halo. For a few moment's he was speechless, then finally he managed to stutter out, "H.Hermione?"  
  
Hermione handed the champagne glass to Ron (hoping that he didn't notice that her hand trembled as she did) and waited patiently for Ron to turn to her, after a few minutes he turned around slowly. Hermione blushed as she felt his surprised gaze linger on her, she smiled nervously and sat down on the grassy bank besides Ron. He looked so handsome, his flame red hair was unruly as always and he had grown into a stunningly attractive man. He stared at her face, "H.Hermione? I.I thought you weren't coming." He stuttered. Hermione shook her head; "One of my clients called me just as I was about to apperate over." Ron nodded and they sat in silence for a while until Hermione gathered up her courage and made her move. Sliding closer to Ron, she leant her head on his shoulder and said softly, "I missed you."  
  
Ron felt Hermione lean gently on his shoulder, her silky hair fell across his chest and he took a deep steadying breath. "I missed you too," he whispered back. Nervously he moved his arm and rested it gently on her waist. As he did he felt her snuggle gently to his side. Ron gazed down at her; this was a dream it had to be. He'd left the reunion, come out here and fallen asleep. But she felt so real, so soft, warm and smooth. He never wanted to let her go, "I'm sorry I stopped writing." He muttered. Hermione nodded, "Me too, everything got so hectic back there I couldn't get everything done." Sighing Ron looked back over at the lake, Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" "About where I am." Hermione sat up suddenly and looked up at him quizzically, Ron quickly withdrew his arm and explained. "I mean coming back here, it's made me think a lot. Everyone seems to have come so far. Harry's well he's still Harry, the one who defeated you-know- who. You're a massive success back in the muggle world. And then there's my family, Ginny's the only girl so everyone loves her, Bill and Charlie were great in school and have good jobs. Percy's followed Dad into the ministry and Fred and George are still the jokers of the family and now have a successful business of their own, everyone loves them. Sometimes."  
  
Hermione gazed at Ron waiting for him to continue, she felt her heart break as she realised he was crying. "Sometimes.I feel like I'm the mistake, it's almost as if I'm the sidekick the one everyone can overlook." Hermione felt tears slide down her own cheeks, she wanted to argue, to tell him he was wrong. He was the most important person in the world to her, he was the first one she thought of when she woke up and the last one she thought of when she went to sleep. Somehow the words wouldn't come, Ron turned away from her, trying to hide his emotion but Hermione wouldn't let him. Gently she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him so that his back was leaning on her front. She leant her head on his shoulder, her face pressed in towards his neck. She kept one arm around his waist but moved the other one up to lightly caress his shoulders and the nape of his neck.  
  
Ron gasped involuntarily as Hermione's slim fingers began to play with the hair on the base of his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed, giving into the warmth and pleasure that was radiating from everywhere they made contact. He felt moisture on his neck and realised that Hermione must also be crying. After a few minutes he carefully rubbed the tears from his eyes, and then reluctantly pulled away from Hermione's embrace. "Hermione, what are we doing? I mean.I don't know what I mean." Hermione smiled slightly and bit her lip nervously this was his chance to tell her. Hermione had looked down and he moved towards her. Ron's lips meet hers in a soft caress, they parted almost immediately and Ron studied her face intently trying to gauge how she felt about the kiss. "Hermione, I.I've wanted to tell you for so long how I feel about you." Ron waited uncertainly; did she feel the same way? "How do you feel Ron?" She asked softly. Ron looked up at her, his eyes held a deep fear of rejection, and Hermione stretched out her hand and he felt her soft hand slide into his. "I love you Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared up at Ron; all her dreams were coming true. She smiled up at Ron and nodded, trying to find her voice. She took a deep unsteady breath and tried to order her thoughts in some way. Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes and they just sat there gazing at each other. After a while Ron's eyes travelled down her body and she blushed at the unfamiliar attention she was receiving. As his gaze reached her eyes again he smiled and leant towards her. Hermione smiled and there lips met again, as his arms embraced her she moaned into his lips. The sudden feeling of his tongue coaxing her lips to open made irrepressible shudders of pleasure run through her body. Obliging to his gentle probing she opened her mouth to him.  
  
Ron shifted his weight so that he could lie Hermione down on the soft grass, a few moments later he was lying half on top of her. He let the kiss deepen and felt him self react to her lithe body being pressed up against his. Separating only when they needed to breathe, he studied her face for a few moments. She was breathing deeply, a flush covered her pale cheeks and her lips were slightly swollen and dark from the intensity of the kiss. Reluctantly he rolled off her, and a slight fear that he had hurt her crept into his mind. But when he looked back at her and saw she was smiling contentedly and gazing up at the sky.  
  
Hermione stared up at the starry sky; her ragged breath leaving her mouth in puffy white clouds as it had grown cold. But she felt anything but clod, it was almost as if her body was on fire. She smiled slightly and tried to settle the unfamiliar sensations and feelings that had engulfed her. She rolled to her side and rested her head on his chest, Hermione was content to lay there forever but when she shivered slightly Ron said; "It's getting cold out here, we should probably get back inside." Reluctantly Hermione nodded, she pushed herself onto her elbows and smiled at Ron, leaning forward she pressed a light kiss to his lips.  
  
They helped each other up and brushed themselves down. Arm in arm they walked back inside the main hall. The rest of the night passed in a blur, Hermione and Ron danced, ate and enjoyed each other's company. As the night drew to an end and people began to leave, Ron took Hermione aside. "Hermione, listen, I've been thinking. I don't want to lose you after tonight." He whispered softly and draped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips, "You won't Ron. We'll see each other again soon." He smiled at the thought, "Promise?" She nodded, "I promise." Standing back slightly she sighed, "I must go now I have to be at work early tomorrow morning." Ron nodded; he lent in for one final kiss and whispered a goodbye. A moment later she apperated out of view. Ron closed his eyes, it was over, the best night of his life was over. He couldn't wait till he saw Hermione again.  
  
Hermione reappeared in her bedroom, smiling she flopped down backwards on her bed. She'd already made up her mind, two weeks on Saturday she would go and spend the day with Ron. Standing suddenly she slipped the gown off and changed into her short lavender silk night-gown. Her body seemed to ache with an unfamiliar intensity she knew only Ron could satisfy. Lying in the dark she found she couldn't sleep, her mind repeatedly replayed the kiss they shared on the bank. She wished he hadn't pulled away when he did. Closing her eyes she saw Ron, she wanted to be with him now, not alone in her cold, empty apartment.  
  
Four days.four long days had passed since the reunion. Ron stared absentmindedly out of the window; his house was bizarrely similar to the burrow except that it was less cluttered. Was this the type of place someone as rich or as sophisticated as Hermione could ever be happy living in? Living in? What was he thinking? They'd spent one evening together and he was already thinking of the future. One thing was sure, he couldn't stay away from Hermione any longer. No matter how many cold showers he took he couldn't get that kiss out of his head. He'd made up his mind; he was going to visit Hermione in London today.  
  
Ron starred at the door in front of him; he'd forgotten what a big place muggle London was. He'd spent all day wandering around, getting in and out of taxis and asking for directions. And now he was here, he checked the piece of parchment with Hermione's address on it, this was definitely the right place. He glanced down at his watch, it was late, really late, and he probably shouldn't disturb her. If she worked late, she would need all the sleep she could get. He could always come back tomorrow; he knew where he was going so he would be able to get here earlier. But the thought of spending one more night without seeing her was driving him insane. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a while.  
  
Hermione groaned at the knock on the door. Typical, she was exhausted and it was probably a client having another legal crisis. After all she didn't have any friends to visit her, for that she would need a social life. Standing up she saw her reflection in her glass coffee table, she was wearing her short silk night-gown, she should probably put something else on before she opened the. The door knocked again, she forgot about putting a robe on and went and opened the door of her apartment. She recognised the man instantly, even though he was facing away from her. Flame red hair, tall, toned, muscular build, and muggle clothing that was somehow not quite right. "Can I help you?" She asked with a calm surprise.  
  
Ron smiled at the sound of her voice and turned around quickly. And his heart almost stopped, Hermione was clad in an incredibly short silk night-dress, which clung to her every curve. He took a deep breath and grinned, "Hi, um I." Hermione smiled back at Ron; "Do you want to come in, Ron?" "Sure." Ron followed Hermione silently into the apartment, it was classy, and it looked expensive. A wave of doubt passed through him, surely she wouldn't want to leave this for his place. And he couldn't stay in the muggle world, he didn't fit in here. "Do you want to sit?" Hermione asked softly. He nodded and sat on one of the giant sofa's, Hermione turned and picked up some papers that were scattered all over the coffee table and some of the chairs, as she did her short dress rode up higher. Ron gulped and looked down; he could do with a cold shower about now. "Can I get you a drink?" Ron shook his head "No thanks."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and taking a deep breath she sat on the sofa beside Ron. "So, um. what brings you here?" She asked uncertainly. "You," Ron replied instantly. "Oh," The room seemed to have got a lot hotter and Hermione was finding it hard to breathe. Hermione took a deep breath; this was her chance to say what had been on her mind for the last few days. "Ron I need to tell you something I should have said at the reunion." Ron nodded and watched her intently, she searched for the right words to say something this important. "The thing is, I regret that.what I mean is I should have."  
  
Ron stared down, 'regret'? So that's what this was about, she regretted the kiss. He felt such a fool, how could anyone like her ever feel anything more than friendship for someone like him? "Are you all right Ron?" Ron looked up suddenly at Hermione. "Sure, look Hermione. I don't regret that we kissed at the reunion." He needed her to know how he felt, regardless of her feelings. Hermione smiled, "Neither do I." Ron looked up at her in shock, "You don't?" "No, what I regretted was that I never told you that.that I love you too." Ron gazed up at Hermione, a shocked smile spread across his lips.  
  
Hermione blushed and returned a small nervous smile. Ron lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek, leaning in slightly their lips met. The kiss was light and chaste and Ron wouldn't let her deepen it, Hermione groaned in protest and she felt him smile against her lips. Realising he was provoking her, Hermione hit him gently on the back of his head. He pulled away grinned at her. "Are you provoking me, Mr. Weasley?" "You deserve it," he said softly and at her questioning eyebrow he continued, "The thought of you has been provoking me since you apperated away" Hermione smiled and pressed her body up against his, this time it was Ron who groaned. His lips crushed down upon hers, Ron lowered her down to the sofa so that he was lying on top of her. Hermione felt his large gentle hands roam across her stomach, then one slowly crept upwards. Hermione gasped with a mixture of shock and pleasure.  
  
Hearing Hermione gasp, Ron pulled back suddenly, worried that he had hurt her. "Are you alright?" He asked between shuddering breaths, Hermione nodded silently. She began sitting up and Ron quickly moved off of her. Hermione stood up and stretched out her hand to him, looking up at her with confusion, Ron took her hand and stood up. She led him out of the living room and along a corridor, she stopped in front of a door and gently pushed it open. Ron glanced over her shoulder and into the room. It was Hermione's bedroom, he gazed down at Hermione, "Hermione, are.are you sure?" He didn't want to move to quickly, although it was driving him crazy he knew that she was more than worth the wait. But she smiled and nodded, "I'm sure." With that she gently tugged his hand and led him into the room.  
  
Ron stretched and opened his eyes; Hermione lay peacefully in his arms. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning. A small line of sunlight peaked around the corner of the blinds and fell across Hermione's cheek; it was almost as if her skin was glowing. To him, she had never looked more beautiful than at this moment. As he watched her she began to stir. Yawning slightly, her deep brown eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." Hermione murmured sleepily as she glanced over at the clock. "Morning." Ron replied then he laughed. Hermione raised an eye brow in confusion, "What?"  
  
"You look exhausted," He said with a smile, but Hermione didn't miss the genuinely concerned tone behind his laughter. Hermione smiled, thinking of yesterday's events, "Well I didn't exactly get much sleep last night." Ron smiled at the memory too, but shook his head, "No, you looked tired before, at the reunion." Hermione looked down; "I've been working a lot recently." She explained slowly, this was something she really didn't want to go into now. What would he think if she told him she was miserable here? He would probably say that she was ungrateful or something.  
  
Ron gazed down at Hermione, he was really worried about her, and she looked so tired. "Are you working today?" He asked hopefully, he wanted her to stay, for two reasons. Firstly she needed to rest; secondly he wanted to spend the day with her. Hermione looked down, answering his question. "Yes." "When do you have to leave?" She glanced at the clock; "An hour...But I don't want to leave you." Ron couldn't suppress the happiness rise in his chest. "So don't." "What?" Hermione didn't seem to understand, so Ron elaborated. "Stay, here with me." "But, work." "Tell them that you're ill or something." Ron begged suddenly. Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments then smiled, "Okay, I'd better call them." With that she slid out of bed, pulled on her robe and walked out of her room.  
  
Hermione finished her slice of toast and looked across the kitchen table at Ron. Somehow this felt both right and wrong. It was right that they were together, even something as mundane as eating breakfast. But it felt wrong that Ron was sitting in this cold apartment- somehow he was out of place. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione looked up at Ron. "Life I guess, don't you think it's weird that we left Hogwart's and went in completely different directions, and have still managed to end up together?" Ron reached over the table and rested his hand on hers, "Maybe it's destiny." Hermione smiled, "Maybe, what's it like to be an aurora?" Ron grinned, "Like school, I guess. Harry and I still work together; it's kind of like the adventures we used to have. But less scary." "Perhaps you've got braver." Hermione giggled as her feet began to play beneath the table with Ron's. "Who knows? But I've got a felling it's more to do with you-know-who not being around anymore." Hermione sighed wistfully as she thought of the magical life she could be leading with Harry and Ron. "It must be fun, having adventures every week." Ron nodded, "Yeah, but it's hard work too." Hermione smiled a dazzling smile and nodded her understanding "You sound like you'd be interested in a job, are you bored of this one?" "I." How could she say this? Everyone was convinced she was so happy and successful, how could she tell her best friend she was miserable?  
  
Ron watched Hermione patiently; something was definitely going on here. Maybe she wasn't as happy as he initially thought. "What is it?" Hermione looked up quickly, "Nothing.I." She looked away again. Ron felt his heart ache, she was upset and he wanted to help, "Hermione, whatever it is you can tell me. Maybe I can help some how?" "It's just, I never really wanted this, I wanted to live in the wizarding world." Ron hid a smile and tried to nod understandingly. "So why did you decided to come here?" "I didn't, my parents did. It's not as if they forced me too, but they made it perfectly clear they wanted me to have a muggle career. They've done so much for me, I just." "Wanted to give something back?" she nodded slowly and he continued, "And now you're unhappy here?" "Yes! I like to work, I used to enjoy it. But I never get any peace, I work all hours of the day and night, I don't have a social life, I lost contact with you and even missed Harry and Ginny's wedding! I never thought I'd end up alone like this." "Hermione, you're not alone." She smiled, and he leant across the table and brushed a series of light kisses across her lips and cheeks. Pulling back Ron looked at Hermione thoughtfully, "How longs it been since you've had a holiday?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question, "I haven't not since before I began working." Ron nodded almost as if he was confirming something to himself. "So you have a lot of leave?" Now Hermione really was suspicious, what was he suggesting? "Yes, why?" "I was thinking, maybe you should take a break, stay in the magical world for a few months. What do you think?" "It's a great idea! My bosses won't be too pleased but I can probably manage to pull off four months." Hermione exclaimed, the idea of forgetting it all for four whole months was exhilarating! Ron smiled happily then looked down, "Great, you know if you wanted you could always spend the time at my place." he trailed of shyly. Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds, she was shocked but the idea was definitely a good one. "What?"  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione's face and blushed crimson, maybe this was too fast for her. "I mean, you don't have too. But it would be easier than staying at hotel, we could see each other all the time and if you're really interested in what it's like to be aurora, me and Harry could take you on one of our missions." He said uncertainly, he had never wanted anything more than this. "Are you serious?" Hermione asked quietly. "Yes. so what do you think?" He barely had time to be nervous or anxious of her answer, within a few seconds Hermione had thrown herself around the table and was hugging him, "I think it's a great idea!"  
  
Ron starred at the fireplace, he had asked Percy to connect Hermione's fireplace to the floo powder net for the day so she could transport over easily. This had resulted in a lot of questions and speculation and no thanks to Ginny, his family had figured out that Hermione was going to come and stay with him. Sighing he thought of Hermione, they had spoken on the phone every night since he had left her apartment two weeks ago. They spoke of a lot of things, but not their relationship, (Relationship! He still couldn't believe that he and Hermione were finally together). Initially when he realised she was avoiding the subject he panicked, but all his fears were laid to rest when she wished him goodnight and told him she loved him. He was pulled out of his thought by a roaring sound emanating from the fireplace she was coming!  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw Ron standing a few feet away from her, she'd forgotten how much she hated using floo powder to travel. Smiling she stepped out of the fireplace and found her self in Ron's arms, within moments their lips had found each others. They stood like that for a few minutes, just kissing and slowly they broke apart. As Ron collected her bags from the fireplace she looked around the room, it was like a cottage, quite roomy and very homely. Pictures and photos (some school one's of her!) covered the walls, she smiled slightly, this place reminded her of all the summers she'd spent at the burrow. "You have a lovely home Ron." Ron looked up at her and blushed.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!! PLEASE!!! sequel? or leave it at that? 


End file.
